


百花亭

by AliveLong



Series: 闲云九记 [2]
Category: Nirvana in Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveLong/pseuds/AliveLong





	百花亭

起风的某天，飞流从屋檐伸下头来，纳闷今天坏人为何不追着自己跑了。

蔺晨坐在檐下发呆，身旁放着个早就灭了的炭火盆。飞流翻身下来坐在蔺晨隔壁，撑着腮望他。良久，蔺晨道：“飞流，我们……上山玩去好不好？”

“好。”

 

山风猎猎，掀起了琅琊少阁主织满暗纹的衣角。蓝衣少年难得的安静，拎着个食盒跟在蔺晨身后一步一步地走着。石径幽长，草木随年渐生，划在手上不疼，但留痕。蔺晨不躲，飞流不在意。两人无言，虽不尴尬，但气氛也不轻松。

半山腰上有一凉亭，名曰百花。蔺晨曾笑其“名不副实”，因着周围只有荒木不见花。战前长苏拖着病体硬是把太子带了上来，郑重地将其介绍给琅琊阁少阁主。蔺晨还记着背对着景琰时长苏那恳求的眼神，他也还记着跟长苏吵的那一架。

哼，我可不认识林殊，也不想认识。

蔺晨由着飞流在亭子周围游荡，自己从食盒里拿出在山下温过的酒，盛满酒的浅碟端在手里又不喝，双眼幽幽望向山谷生发的云雾气。

 

飞流没转多久就回来了，带着一怀抱的鲜花。蔺晨扯出笑容，刚想问花从哪来便见到了飞流身后那人。

“你笑百花亭无百花不妥，我……便从宫里摘了一些。”萧景琰缓步踏进凉亭，解下披风就往蔺晨身上披。蔺晨笑笑：“我又不是他……”说到一半却不说了，由着那人动作，只从食盒又拿了一个浅碟，推到萧景琰面前。

萧景琰在石凳坐下，没倒酒，看着飞流抱着花在亭子周围这里放一株、那里摆几支。蔺晨难得低沉的声线顺着风声凉凉地飘进他的耳尖：“长苏那十几年经常提起你。”

听者垂眸，手指一下一下地拨弄着身前透亮的佩玉，半晌答了句“你以为他在我面前就没夸你么？”

“他心里总活着个林殊，所以才无怨无悔放弃了梅长苏的性命。我懂，可一时半会儿总是……”蔺晨长叹一口气，收紧了身上的披风。山上还真有点冷。“……他选择了天下，放弃了我。欠我一身债，现在倒好，合着不用还了。”

 

萧景琰无言看着眼前难得流露失意的人。平日里见得多的都是欢脱轻佻嬉笑怒骂，这样的蔺晨只怕是从没人见到过的。心中有千丝万缕隐隐揪着疼，却又似疼得心甘情愿。“他欠你的，从今往后，我自会替他还——只要你愿意，我、我总是会陪着你的……”

蔺晨抬眼迎向那双从来都晶亮的眼眸，心中思绪翻涌，一时情动竟说不出话，一把拉过景琰的手，未有半点犹豫便将自己的唇印在掌心上，放开以后又怕景琰觉得唐突，仍旧紧紧握着不松手，低头只道一句：“自是愿意……”未完又似是想到了什么，轻笑了起来话锋一转，“他可是把大梁天子都送到我手上了，我还巴不得呢！”

萧景琰由着他握着自己的手，终于见到了眼前人的笑颜，心中释然，嘴上丝毫不相让：“好不容易见你这幅样子顺眼一些，安慰你几句你别得寸进尺。”说罢拿过蔺晨面前的酒就想喝，被蔺晨急忙拦下：“凉了，下山以后温了再喝不迟。”萧景琰点点头，望向远处云散后青碧色的山峦，与蔺晨一起默默凭吊旧友。飞流忙前忙后把花都摆好了，安静地在凉亭一隅盘腿坐下，也跟着两个大哥哥沉思起来。

 

“说起来，长苏也能算是做了次好媒。”不知过了多久，蔺晨才收回目光，敛好衣袍缓缓站起，把肩上的披风递给身边人。萧景琰也与蔺晨并肩站立，拿回披风搭在手上，另一只手探了探蔺晨缩在袖子里的手。两手相触，都还温热。

“他倒是料定咱俩都孤身一人，麒麟才子……也当真是算无遗策。”

“不枉我那么多年都把他安在琅琊榜首。”

“是是是，阁主自有阁主的道理。”

“太子殿下过奖。”

“下山吧，时候不早了。”

“正好，本少爷带你去吃好吃的。”

 

“哼……下次一起来？”

“嗯，下次一起来。”


End file.
